Jane Read
(father) |romance=David Read (ex-husband) Ed Crosswire (former fling) |first appearance=Issue 010 }}Jane Read is a middle-aged female aardvark living in Elwood City, and the mother of Arthur, D.W. (Winny), and Kate Read. Jane was once married to David Read, who ruthlessly abused her. The couple separated after Jane's extramarital affair with Ed Crosswire was exposed. Since Jane became a single mother, she seems constantly stressed due to her financial struggles. Formerly employed as a work-from-home tax accountant, Jane now works as a cashier at Chickin Lickin' to support her family as a single mother. She lives with her three children, her friend Laverne Crosswire, and Laverne's children Francine and Oliver. Description Jane is a typical female aardvark. Her face wrinkles reveal years of stress and frustration. She sports slightly curly, shoulder-length hair. Jane can usually be seen in her Chickin Lickin' uniform in public, or a tank top at home. Biography Pre-Comics Jane was born to Dave and an unknown mother. Jane was married to David Read sometime in 2004 or 2005,According to the Arthur episode, "Happy Anniversary," Jane and David celebrated their tenth anniversary of marriage while Arthur was in third grade. In Elwood, Arthur's third grade takes place in 2014-15. a catering chef. The couple had their first child, Arthur Read in 2006. Their first daughter, Dora Winifred Read was next in 2010, followed by Kate Read around 2013 or 2014. Volume 1 Jane first appears in Arthur's Alcoholic Atrocity, Part 1, where she confronts David about his laziness. After Jane tries to stand up to him, David reacts violently, violently beating Jane into submission. In Part 2, David accuses an injured Jane of stealing his beer. She denies this, but is senselessly beaten anyway. Finally, Jane decides that she need to take the kids and leave David. Unfortunately, David abuses Jane once again, and her chances of escape are foiled. Volume 3 In Paradise Found, Jane forces Arthur, Sue Ellen, and Binky to let D.W. and her friends into Arsubia. She goes to hospital when D.W. consumes a toxic green potato chip, observing the grisly emergency surgery in Death by Chip. Volume 5 In Beats Me, Jane finally attends a marriage counselor session with David. During the session, Jane confesses to the counselor that David has been abusing her when he gets drunk. David acts innocent, claiming that he cares for Jane's well being. After Jane breaks down, the counselor proclaims that the couple is "beyond repair" and leaves. Volume 6 Jane's youngest daughter, Kate, was attacked by Killer (Jane's mother-in-law's dog) in A Trip to the Maul. In The Trooper, Jane was horrified to see Kate's hideous disfigurement, and is disappointed to learn that her mother-in-law will also survive the ordeal. In Arthur's Babysitter Drama, Jane and David attended another marriage counseling session, leaving Arthur with his babysitter, Sally MacGill. Volume 7 In Little Orphan Buster, a bloodied Buster Baxter come to Jane's house immediately after murdering his father, Bo. Despite initially refusing to house the now-orphaned Buster, he is later shown living at the Read house. Thora's Centennial shows Jane and David struggle to make a one hundreth birthday celebration for David's mother, Thora. Jane's disgust for Thora continues to be obvious. In Buster's Savior, Buster is still living at the Reads' house. Taking pity on him, Jane tells Buster he can call her "mom" until he is adopted. Despite this kind gesture, Buster later eavesdrops on Jane and David gossiping about him, during which Jane says that he has "overstayed his welcome." This remark causes Buster to run away. Volume 8 Jane talks with Harry Mills on the phone in Here Comes the Sun, and she learns that Harry has officially adopted Buster after he ran away from the Read home. In Christmas with the Reads, Part 1, Jane and David discuss their family's worsening financial condition (as David had recently lost his job in David's Dead End). Jane is shown with lavish clothes and technology, suggesting that she is to blame for the shortage on money. Jane is displeased to hear that both her father and her mother-in-law will be visiting for the Christmas season. After the relatives arrive, Thora awkwardly asks Jane is David is "still beating" her. Jane changes the subject, introducing Thora to her father, Dave. In Part 2, Jane tells her three kids that Santa "not coming this year" due to their tight funds. Later, Jane is horrified to see her father, Dave, spontaneously propose to Thora. Jane is shown to be frantically opposed to Thora and Dave's relationship in Part 3, calling it "sick and unnatural." Jane is both disgusted and relieved with Thora rejects Dave's proposal. Jane's financial situation becomes worse in Desperate Times, and Jane vacates to a local bar. There, she stumbles across Laverne Frensky, another poor housewife. The couple gripe to each other about their situations. Jane jokingly suggests they should rob a bank, and Laverne supports the idea. Despite its absurdity, the pair decided to plot a robbery. Jane and Laverne execute a complex and dangerous scheme to infiltrate the bank in Desperate Measures. After successfully entering the vault, the door suddenly closes, trapping them inside. Volume 9 Trapped Another Day starts off with Jane and Laverne starving inside the bank vault, with Jane being the first to succumb to cannibalism. Before she can eat Laverne, the vault door is swung open by a janitor, revealing that door had been unlocked the entire time. Jane is reunited with her family in The Return, and is only greeted by a rude request from Arthur. Despite not be punished for their illegal actions, Jane and Laverne cannot use the money they stole because it had been digested by Laverne when she swallowed it. At the end of the The Other Woman, it is revealed that Jane had sent a romantic box of chocolate to Ed Crosswire, and it is hinted that Jane and Ed have begun an secret affair. Jane and Ed are seen together at the Inter-Species Revolution, saluting Nigel Ratburn after his inspiring speech in Revolution, Part 2. However, Jane is seen watching a live broadcast of the revolution with her family in Part 5. Jane is seen in the background of Hanewater at a sophisticated restaurant, possibly on a date with Ed. In B29, Jane giddily informs David that his mother, Thora (who Jane hates), has suffered a heart attack. Jane joins her family at Thora's bedside in the hospital in Waiting to Die, Part 1, and is shown to be exceedingly happy as Thora struggles to survive. As a dying wish, Thora asks to see Dave, Jane's father whom she had a brief romantic connection with at Christmas. Volume 10 In Waiting to Die, Part 2, Jane's father, Dave, comes to Thora's bedside, despite Jane's protests to keep them apart. Eventually, Jane is aghast when she witnesses her father gorily donate his own heart to give to Thora. Dave dies after ripping out his own heart, and Thora survives, much to Jane's disappointment. In A Special Prom: Redux, Jane drives Arthur and Francine, his date, to prom at Lakewood Elementary. Jane's affair with Ed continues to flourish in Tax Talk, but Millicent (Ed's wife) becomes suspicious, planting a microphone on Ed. Jane and Ed meet to romantically discuss taxes. Millicent, who did not expect them to talk about taxes, drops her quest to expose the couple. ''Elwood High'' After a nine year time jump, Jane is seen clashing with her daughter, D.W. (now called Winny) in Issue 157, arguing about Winny's questionable habits with her shady new group of friends. At this this, it appears that Jane's husband, David, is now absent from her life. In Issue 160, it is shown that Jane now works at the local Chickin Lickin', under the strict instruction of her manager, Gus. In Issue 166, Jane is getting ready for work when the doorbell suddenly rings. On the porch is Laverne Crosswire, her daughter Francine, and her son Oliver. The kids explain that Laverne had a bad fight with her husband, Chip Crosswire. Laverne tragically breaks down, sobbing into Jane's arms, who agrees to let the family stay with her for as long as they need. This situation continues into Issue 169, where old friends Jane and Laverne discuss their broken lives at the kitchen table. It is then when Jane reveals that David left her and the kids, causing her to break down. Jane is working a shift at Chickin Lickin' in Issue 171, when she is surprised to see Ed Crosswire at the counter. They sit down together to talk. Jane tells Ed that he is the reason her marriage failed, which suggests that David left Jane after discovering her affair with Ed. It is learned that Jane and Ed "agreed to stay away from each other" after their affair, yet Ed says that "a part of him never stopped wanting Jane." Jane rejects Ed, leaving him at the table. In Issue 173, Jane is in the check-out line at Wal-Mart, trying to pay. Unfortunately, she does not have enough money. A kind woman offers to pay for Jane's items, leaving her embarrassed. Jane tells this story to Laverne later, who rudely asks for more kosher food choices. Eventually realizing that she cannot keep living without money, Jane calls Ed, and tells him: "Let's make this work." By random chance, Jane encounters her ex-husband, David, while on a date with Ed at a restaurant in Crown City. This is the first time she has talked with David since the separation. The couple appear to forgive each other, at least temporarily, and Jane asks David to come back with her to Elwood City. David declines, but leaves the possibility open. Jane immediately breaks it off with Ed. Relationships Genealogy Appearances Trivia *In early plans for Elwood High, Jane was supposed to divorce David, marry Ed, and move with him to Crown City. This story line was apparently scrapped.Bennett Joel on Twitter Accolades Jane Read has received 13 Woody Award nominations, winning four. Six of her nominations have been shared with a romantic partner (three times with David Read and three times with Ed Crosswire); out of these six shared awards, she won once with Ed and once with David (although the later was tied with Arthur and Francine.) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aardvarks Category:Read Family